Memories of an Undying Love
by Lord Lucious
Summary: This is a memoir of the first Pokemon Team i ever had. It's a short story, but its one that fills me with a longing for my old friends... Rated M for death. NO Lemons. Please be respectful when commenting.


**Hey guys. I was reading a Pokémon Creepy Pasta today and, well… it brought back some old memories of my first Pokémon Team. It brought back such vivid memories that I just had to get them out.**

**The first game I played was Crystal, and this is a memoir of the team that shaped my love for Pokemon. (And no, not sexually.)**

**Please have any comments be respectful.**

There was once a time before Lavender Town as we know it existed. It once only consisted of the Tower. It was a lone pillar that stood up and spoke of sorrow and sadness to those who saw it.

A lone figure stood inside a small room that was hidden deep in the depths of the tower itself. He was old, long grey hair and a wrinkled face, revealing him to those who saw him as an ancient old man. His eyes were glazed, the stormy grey that once stood out now faded and filled with a deep sadness and longing. He held a cane in his left hand, leaning heavily upon it to keep himself upright.

Many who saw him as he left home for the last time told that he was a full hundred years old. He was said to have been a great trainer back when he was younger, but he never had his Pokémon with him. Even the young children who would disrespect most others of this man's age were quiet and respectful of him, as he himself was nicer than a Chansey.

The man closed his eyes, remembering his giving of the egg too his old friend Chase He smiled fondly of the young girl that had become his apprentice and had become one of the most talented trainers the world.

He opened his eyes, sighing as he dispelled the thoughts of his friend to focus on this; his final task.

He stood before five statues, arranged into two rows with the final one standing along at the end and in the middle of the four tombstones. He pushed himself forward, stopping as he reached the first statue.

It was that of an Arcanine, and the old man smiled fondly as he ran his right hand along its furred head. "Oh my Firebolt... You never truly were a fighter, more content to just sit in my lap and relax than to fight like the others. You will always live on in the memories of those you brought warmth to."

His voice was soft, only loud enough that he could hear. It spoke of generations of knowledge, and also revealed a deep sadness and a longing for something that once was, but can no longer be.

He continued to the next Pokémon, and shook his head in exasperation. The statue was that of a Scisor. "Oh Exel, you were a troublemaker, but we loved you nonetheless. I bet your still making mischief as a Haunter, and knowing your pranks, I'm betting that nobody is leaving your presence unbothered."

He continued on, grunting in pain as he walked, his body shivering a little. The third statue was that of a Nidoking, and the man patted the horn that stuck out from its head. "Oh Crasher... You were such a reckless fighter. That you managed to beat so many trainers by sheer luck is a marvel. I hope that your battles in the next life are long and unending."

He coughed hard, and brought his right arm up to cough into the crook of his elbow, and a bit of blood was coughed up, and he wiped the side of his mouth to wipe the blood away.

He stepped forward, and laid his hand on the shoulder of the fourth statue, a Tyranitar. "Marin, you always babied me and the others, and I could never blame you. You and Crasher had your tiffs, but I gave away enough of your eggs to know you too loved each other. I love you my dear mama."

He walked to the last statue and sighed, tears welling up in his eyes as he stood before the statue of a Typhlosion, laying on the ground and partially curled up. The old man knelt, letting the cane fall away as he sat in the curl of his best friend's statue. "Ty... You were my first Pokémon, and my first friend. I miss you so much. It was all I could do to keep myself strong after you di-" He choked on the words, tears rolling down his cheeks. "I gave your egg to Chase, and told her to make sure that your generation lives on."

The old man sighed, and relaxed, his body sliding down and almost fitting into the crook of the Pokémon like a glove. Tears ran freely down his face as he placed his hand on the Typhlosions head, and coughed again, blood spurting from his mouth.

He smiled and his body relaxed, his eyes closing and his last words slipping from his lips as his last breath left his lungs. "I'll see you soon... Old... Friend..."

His body slumped, as though he was simply sleeping with his beloved Pokemon, but all knew better.

As the old man's soul slipped away, a man entered the room. He looked upon the old man that lay dead upon the Typhlosion and sighed. "And so passes the only man I ever trusted." His voice was deep and majestic, speaking of countless lifetimes of love, war, hate, and knowledge.

He looked young, though, only seeming to be around 34 years old. He had a white suit on, and his snow white hair was cut short and choppy. He leaned on a white cane, and had a single golden ring on his left hand. His eyes seemed to rapidly change colors, sorting through the rainbow rather quickly.

He waved his hand, and the statues moved as if they were truly alive. They surrounded the old man where he lay and dropped to the ground around him, moving so that they were curled around the Typhlosion, and touching the body of the old man.

The young man then walked up and placed his hand against the man's forehead, and a flash of light lit up the room before it died down and the white haired boy stepped back to study his work.

The old man still lay in the same position as before, but seemed to be a statue himself, made of solid rock like the other statues around him. Placed where his heart would be, though, was a flawless Onyx crystal in the shape of a heart.

A loud pop came from beside the young man, and he turned to look down at Mew, who had just teleported to him. He turned from her, paying her no mind as he looked at the statue before him.

Mew looked up at the man in wonder. "Why does he deserve such respect? What has this man done to deserve such reverence from you, my lord?"

The man shakes his head. "He has done one thing, and that is love. He only ever loves others, never hating them and always giving those evil ones a chance to turn to the good. He deserves so much more than just his flesh immortalized though."

The man's body shimmered, a white light surrounding him before shattering. In his place stood an exact replica of the old man, wearing the clothes of the younger man, and with a rejuvenated look to his body.

Mew gasped in pure and unrelenting shock as the man ran a hand down his own cheek. "This form shall be mine forevermore, so that all will remember him... Let us be off Mew."

Mew nodded solemnly, still shocked at the display of affection. "Yes... Of course Arceus."

Arceus cast one final look over the statues and nodded Mews body and his shimmering. "Rest in Peace, Grey." They disappeared, leaving the statue that would reside for time immemorial, its ghostly protectors shielding the crypt from all.

**R.I.P. Ty, Merin, Crasher, Exel, and Firebolt.**

**You were the first and finest Pokémon Team I've ever had. To this day, every Typhlosion I've ever is a direct descendent of Ty himself, and that will never change. You will always live in my heart.**

**-Lucious**


End file.
